


He's Reckless, You Know That.

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made a very bad decision, in Kristen's point of view, during Raw. She decided to voice her opinions on said terrible decision. ((Set right after Dec. 8th's RAW))</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Reckless, You Know That.

"You idiot! What the hell is your problem?!"

I pounded on his chest, not really trying to hurt him but just wanting to get my point across. He let me hit him, a smile across his face though he was too tired to fight.

"Hey, the fans loved it..."

"And listen to your voice! The doctors said to take it easy, that doesn't mean 'scream into the mic!'"

"Aw, that's nothing-"

" _And,_ what was that whole laying on the table thing? If you didn't move when you did, he woulda' smashed you right through that thing!"

"Kristen, I knew what I was-"

"And _then_ you wouldn't be able to do your TLC match next week cause you'd be broken even _more,_ and-"

"Kristen!"

He grabbed my wrists, stopping me from hitting him and making me stare into his eyes. His smile was gone, and was replaced with one of those looks that meant business.

"I know, it was stupid. And reckless. But that's what I'm about, you know that." He had a point... "And the more of me that the fans eat up, the better." Again, solid point.

I stopped, looking down at our hands with a guilty look. "You shouldn't have gone out tonight..."

"But I did."

And then it was quiet. We just stood there, holding each other's hands in silence.

"I'm fine, Kristen. Just a scratchy throat. That's all." He leaned down to kiss each of my hands, then my head. It made me smile in the slightest.

I paused, before squeezing his hands. "You need tea for your throat. And maybe some medicine. No smoking. Nuthin.'" He chuckled and nodded, pressing our foreheads together with a quiet hum.

We'd have a nice week of get-better cuddles and kisses.


End file.
